The Legend of Spyro:The Final Battle
by Xerneas
Summary: A Black Dragon Known as Shadow appears,begins to wreck havoc in all of the Realms and Must be Stopped.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Spyro:The Final Battle

Chapter 1: Enter Shadow

5 Years have passed since Spyro and Cynder have defeated and sealed the Dark Master in a dimension of Light,in these 5 Years,Spyro and Cynder have been marriaged and have one Dragoness and one Dragon,by the names Flora and Blaze,life is much brighter for them and for Elva and Falzar,who have been reunited and are happy,the Dragons of the Twilight Realm are much happy that Spyro and Cynder are the King and Queen of Twilight Realm.

Blaze and Flora have secretly Leaved the Palace of the King and the Queen to play with some Young Dragons,meanwhile the Chronicler,Dusk and Dawn are in a reunion with King Spyro and Queen Cynder and they are saying that Blaze and Flora are two mischievous Dragons,because they always leave the Palace in secret without they notice.

King Spyro and Queen Cynder Laugh at these notice and says that Blaze and Flora are always sneaking out of the Palace to play with Young Dragons and because they are flirting with one another,Queen Cynder says that since Blaze and Flora have met one another in the eyes,they can´t help but to stay in love with one another.

Chronicler says that both Blaze and Flora knows the time to play and the time to get serious,since they have Spyro and Cynder as Family and have learned from them,both Flora and Blaze are Specials Dragons,Blaze is a Young Purple Dragon and Flora is a Young Black Dragoness.

In the Dark Realm,a Black Young Dragon with eyes red as blood enter the Dark Master Palace,and sees that the Palace of the Dark Master is in a ruin state,he don´t know the battle royale that have stormed this Palace for Good,he searches the Palace for clues of the Location of the Dark Master and didn´t find anything but a lone purple and black scales laying in the Ground,he snatches the Scales and sees that Spyro and Cynder have Sealed the Dark Master in a Light Dimension,the Black Young Dragon Stands Tall and Shouts a Threatening Roar:

I will Destroy them because they have exiled my Father,the Dark Master.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shadow Attacks

In the Morning,both Spyro and Cynder senses something wrong and they begins a Reunion with Dusk,Dawn and Chronicler,they discuss the dark Creeping Feeling that both Spyro and Cynder had and begins to think of some way to evade the Disaster.

Outside of the Palace,Spyro and Cynder both search for Hunter and Blink,they talk to them that they will be gone for a while,they must protect Blaze and Flora,Hunter and Blink accept this Mission.

King Spyro,Queen Cynder,Dawn,Dusk and the Chronicler begins to fly to the Dark Realm,in the way they encounter Shadow who attacks them,they disperse to make Spyro and Cynder go to the Dark Realm,upon entering,they see that the Dark Realm is completely Destroyed.

King Spyro and Queen Cynder returns to Dawn,Dusk and the Chronicler to see that Shadow have disappeared but he have killed the Chronicler,because he was the One Dragon to Destroy his Plan.

King Spyro,Queen Cynder,Dusk and Dawn returns to the Twilight Realm,the Twilight Dragons are much saddened by the Death of the Chronicler,including Draco,they manages to have a Burial Ceremony for the Chronicler.

In the Afternoon,both Spyro and Cynder are training harshly Blaze and Flora,the two begins to get irritated with the Demeanor of Spyro and Cynder,Spyro and Cynder both seems affected by the Death of the Chronicler,since they cared deeply for he,they begin to cry heavily.

Blaze and Flora sees that King Spyro and Queen Cynder are very Troubled with the Occurred and that they have some time to get prepared to the Final Fight in the Day of Dawn,a day that Power Ups the King and Queen of the Twilight to the Max.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friend or Foe (Part 1)

In the morning,King Spyro and Queen Cynder receives reports from Dusk and Dawn about the Evil Black Dragon,known as Shadow,he is attacking every Realm in his sight,Convexity,was wiped clean,Dragon Realm is nearly Destroyed,Forgotten Realms is Collapsing Quickly,the Holy Realm where the Dark Master is imprisoned is Starting to Split Apart,because the Dark Realm,Convexity Realm,Dragon Realm are destroyed and two of three gems that protects the Holy Realm is in possession of Shadow.

Dusk reveals that he saw a Great Red Dragon attacking the Dragon Realm alongside Shadow,Spyro is in shock with this revelation and Angrily Talks with the Twilight Dragons to search for the Former Dragon Elder Red,the Twilight Dragons accepts this mission and begins to search everywhere for him.

Two Hours Later an Twilight Dragon known as Burst approaches King Spyro and Queen Cynder to explain that Red was gone of the Twilight Realm without any details or clues,Spyro starts to became very angry,but Cynder knocks some sense in him,Spyro explains to Burst to send ALL Powerful Twilight Realm in search for Red and Shadow,if one encounters they,he will stay monitoring him and every two hours they will send a message to the King and Queen.

Burst leaves the Palace in a Hurry and Tells the Powerful Twilights Dragons to search for Red or Shadow,they agree and begins to pack some food quickly,then Fly Away in all direction to cover all the Realms,Burst notices that Draco is awfully quiet and closed to anyone after the Death of the Chronicler,Burst walks to the Draco house,only to see that his house is empty and totally destroyed by Flames.

Burst Quickly enters the Palace of the King and Queen without air and hastly announces that Draco,the Son of the Chronicler has abandoned the Twilight Realm forever,announces too that his house is empty and Burned without any Clues to where he is,Spyro receives the impact of this and becames very anxious,because the Forces of Good are Totally Weakened,without Draco and Red the Hope of Winning Evil is totally gone.

Cynder don´t like the Stuff that Spyro is Saying and Slaps him,saying that the TRUE Spyro has never gived in and NEVER will give up his hopes and will discover some other method,Spyro comes to his senses after this and calls for Elva and Falzar.

Elva and Falzar quickly arrives in the Palace to hear what King Spyro have to say,Spyro announces that Elva and Falzar will set up a Battle Championship and the Five Winners will receive Training in Fire,Earth,Ice,Electricity and Time to be the New Dragon Elders,Spyro also announces that Burst will participate in the Tournament.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friend or Foe (Part 2)

In the Morning King Spyro,leaves the Palace and announces to the Twilight Dragons to search and Bring Special Elemental Dragons:

a Red Dragon for Fire

a Blue Dragon for Ice

a Yellow Dragon for Electricity

a Green Dragon for Earth

a White Dragon for Light

a Black Dragon for Darkness

a Silver Dragon for Time

The Twilight Dragons have leaved the Twilight Realm to search of these Elemental Dragons.

Meanwhile King Spyro have leaved Twilight Realm to bring back Red to his senses,he went to the Dragon Realm to fight Shadow and bring back Red,but suddenly and Icy Blast almost hit Spyro who countered with a Fire Blast,he sees who attacked him,only to discover Red with his body black as night,he is being controlled by Shadow.

Red launches several Icy Blasts in Spyro who counters by several Firey Blasts,but is cornered and gets half freezed,but Red changes his mind and don´t have freezed him at all,Draco arrived in the scene but instead of helping Spyro he allies with Red and Shadow,revealing his Black Body,meaning that he too is in control by Shadow,Draco frees Spyro of the Ice and Flees with Red and Shadow,leaving Spyro in disbelief and distrust.

Spyro arrives in the Palace in a state of half death,Cynder runs to him,but Spyro Knocks her off with his tail,wanting to be alone,he closes himself in a room,Cynder leaves him in peace until his wound cures,Dawn and Dusk arrives close to Cynder and sees that Spyro isn´t around,Cynder says that Spyro has locked himself in this room and needs to be alone until his Wound heals,because Red and Draco have Fallen into Shadow´s side.

Cynder,Dusk and Dawn are worried with Spyro,Cynder manages to enter the room,Spyro is with Dusk and Dawn behind her,Cynder stays at Spyro´s side to comfort him,Spyro approaches Cynder and kiss her silently,Dusk and Dawn leaves them to be alone


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Dragon Championship Rules

One Week Later,the Twilight Dragons that have leaved the Twilight Realm,have returned with the Chosen Dragons.

A Female Red Dragon known as Magma approaches Spyro in totally Surprise in seeing the Legendary Purple Dragon.

A Male Blue Dragon and a Female Green Dragon Known as Icicle and Blossom Friendly approaches Cynder happily.

A Male Yellow Dragon known as Storm,a Female White Dragon Known as Lumina,a Male Black Dragon Known as Raven,a Silver Female Dragon known as Chrona are playing Friendly with Flora and Blaze.

King Spyro announces to the Chosen Dragons that the Dragon Championship will be held in Teams of Seven Dragons,the Chosen Dragons will be in the Neo Elemental Team.

Magma,Icicle,Blossom,Storm,Lumina,Raven and Chrona all accept being in the Neo Elemental Team.

King Spyro speaks that the Dragon Championship will feature Seven Battles against Elementals Teams.

First Round Fire Dragons Team

Secound Round Electric Dragons Team

Third Round Earth Dragons Team

Fourth Round Ice Dragons Team

First Semifinal Round Light Dragons Team

Second Semifinal Round Dark Dragons Team

Final Round Time Dragons Team

After explaining this,King Spyro Screams

LET THE DRAGON BATTLE ROYALE BEGIN


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dragon Championship

In the Morning,King Spyro led the Neo Elemental Team to the Dragon Stadium,because they are confronting the Fire Dragons Team in the First Round,King Spyro and Queen Cynder are in theirs seats to see how well the Neo Elemental Team will be in teamwork

Sure enough after ten minutes of the start of the match,the Fire Dragon Team are collapsed in the Ground and in shock because of the Great Teamwork of the Neo Elemental Team.

In the Second Round,the Electric Dragon Team are beaten by the combination attack of Raven and Lumina Known as Shifting Spaces.

In the Third Round,the Earth Dragon Team are causing Trouble to the Neo Elemental Team,but they are beaten by the combination attack of Magma and Blossom,known as Earth Explosive Magma.

In the Fourth Round,the Ice Dragons Team have managed to knock out Blossom and Raven,but Chrona and Magma in a splendid teamwork beat the Ice Dragon Team with the Combination attack,known as Flow of Firey Time.

In the Semifinal Round One,the Light Dragon Team manages to beat,Raven,Blossom and Lumina,but the Rest of the Team manages to defeat them with a combination attack known as Multi Breath attacker.

In the Semifinal Round Two,the Dark Dragon Team,manages to defeat Lumina,Raven and Chrona,but the Rest of the Team manages to beat them all with a super Combination elemental attack known as The True Dragon.

In the Final Round,everyone have a fierce Battle with the Time Dragon Team,the conclusion comes to a fiery rough battle between Chrona and Heaven,the Two Female Dragons manages to land heavy hits in one another,but Heaven collapses due to exhaustion claiming Chrona and the Neo Elemental Team the Winners of the Dragon Championship.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A New Breed of Dragon Elders

In the Morning after the Dragon Tournament,Storm,Icicle,Raven,Magma,Blossom,Chrona and Lumina are in a reunion with King Spyro and Queen Cynder,both of them concludes that their training will start very soon,King Spyro will Train Blossom,Magma,Icicle and Storm,Cynder will train Raven,Dusk and Dawn will train Chrona,while Elva will train Lumina.

Spyro exits the Palace with Blossom,Magma,Icicle and Storm Following him,he enters a special Elemental Training Field,in there,Spyro calls for Elemental Spyro to train them while he supervises their training,Magma enters the Fire Room with Red Spyro,Icicle enters the Ice Room with Blue Spyro,Blossom enters the Earth Room with Green Spyro,Storm enters the Electric Room with Yellow Spyro,they all begin their Training while Spyro speaks with the Souls of the Dead Dragon Elders inside him,the Ancient Elders are Trully Happy with Spyro has done in selecting the New Dragon Elders,they reveals to Spyro that the Dragons that Spyro choose were the Sons and Daughters of them.

Magma is the Daughter of Ignitus

Icicle is the Son of Cyril

Storm is the Son of Volteer

Blossom if the Daughter of Terrador

Chrona is the Daughter of Draco

The Ancient Dragon Elders says to Spyro to make the New Dragon Elders Stronger than them,because they are the Future of the Dragon Elders.

Meanwhile Queen Cynder is Training well with Raven,Raven is a Happy Black Dragon and is happy to stay with his teammates,Raven Listens good to the teachings of Queen Cynder,Cynder notices that Raven will make a Good Dragon Elder.

In the House of Dusk,he and Dawn are teaching Chrona the Manipulation of Time and how to Master Time.

In the Evening,Spyro joins with the New Dragon Elders,he delivers the prized armors for them recognizing them as Dragon Elders.

They All are Happy with this ceremony and goes to the Palace for a Good Night of Rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A New Dawn (Part 1)

In the Morning King Spyro and Queen Cynder were Training Blaze,Flora and the New Dragon Elders Much Harder to get them Prepared for the Day of the Dawn,which will be the Real Battle of the Good Dragons versus the Bad Dragons,the New Dragon Elders are Training the Full Mastery of the Elements.

Magma is training Magma Flow and Magma Time,the two Ultimate Fire Attack

Blossom is training Earthshot Fissure and Earth Time,the two Ultimate Earth Attack

Lumina is training Heavens Shot and Light Time ,the two Ultimate Light Attack

Chrona is training Shifting Time,the Ultimate Time Attack

Raven is training Shadow Time and Darkness Force,the two Ultimate Darkness Attacks

Storm is training Maelstrom Bolt and Maelstrom Time,the two Ultimate Electricity Attacks

Icicle is Training Ice Heavy Storm and Frozen Time,the two Ultimate Ice Attacks

In the Meantime King Spyro,Queen Cynder,Prince Blaze and Princess Flora are Training Purple and Golden Fire the Most Powerfull Fire Attacks for the Chosen Dragons.

In the Shadow Realms,Shadow,Draco and Red are Planning to free Malefor from his Prison and are nearly succeding when a Silver Dragon interrupts them,known by the name Hollow,Hollow Manages to defeat Draco and Red with easy Maneuvers,steals the Two Realms Life Source and manages to run with Shadow,Red and Draco in hot Pursuit.

Four Days Later,Hollow Manages to enter Twilight Realm and encounters Spyro who are Training real hard to their Final Battle,Spyro senses some powerful energy in Hollow and have an reunion with him.

Hollow explains that he is the Last Cosmic Dragon and pledges loyalty to King Spyro and reveals them the Dragon Realm Life Core and the Forbidden Realm Life Core,the Magical Source of an realm and when they are removed all of the Realm will die

Spyro is Pissed Off Right Now with the Bad Dragons and will settle this Once and For all in the Battle Grounds of the Dragon Realms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A New Dawn (Part 2)

King Spyro,Queen Cynder,Flora,Blaze,the New Elders and Dawn have arrived in the Dragon Realms Battleground and immediatly spots Shadow,Red and Draco,all of them begins Battling one another.

King Spyro,Queen Cynder,Prince Blaze and Princess Flora are battling Shadow in the air

The New Dragon Elders are battling Draco,while Chrona feels a Lot Uneasy in hitting Draco,her Father,until Dawn and her switches places and her fight Red alongside Dusk.

King Spyro and Queen Cynder alongside Blaze and Flora attacks Shadow who evades all of their attacks

The New Dragon Elders are combining their attacks to hit Draco and Red with no luck in hitting them

The Battles were becoming Very Heated and the Bad Dragons Manages to Gain the Upper Hand,Shadow Manages to Knockout Blaze and Flora out of the Battle,while Chrona were targeted a Spell and Manages to Double team and defeat Spyro,suddenly Hollow manages to sever the spell controling Chrona,she manages to cure Spyro.

King Spyro and Queen Cynder have Launched a Combination attack called the Golden Dragon Hurricane and severely damages Shadow who fell in the Ground.

The Good Guys were battling the Bad Guys in the Night until morning came again.

The Good Guys were becoming real thorn off and exausthed.

Chrona Tearly eyed manages to kill Draco,while Raven and Lumina defeat and Kill Red

But Admist their Victory Glory,Shadow Manages to beat up and Kill King Spyro and Queen Cynder

The New Dragon Elders,Flora and Blaze were all Roaring in Sheer Anger for their Loss,they all teamed up against Shadow and Kills Him,but the Victory Price was Very High,with the Death of King Spyro and Queen Cynder.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The New Dragon Era

In the Morning,Blaze and Flora Along with the New Dragon Elders,Dusk and Dawn were Flying to the Twilight Realm carrying the Death Corpses of King Spyro and Queen Cynder Very Sad.

They Enter Twilight Realm and the Twilight Dragons all saw that King Spyro and Queen Cynder have Fallen in Battle and are much saddened by the Loss of a Powerful King and Queen,until the Soft voice of Flora says that she and Blaze will be the heirs of the Royal Family,the Twilight Dragons sees in Blaze and Flora an Greater Strenght similar of Spyro and Cynder,the Twilight Dragons Bows theirs heads down in approval of the passing torch to Blaze and Flora,Flora and Blaze manages to start a Great Funeral Ceremony to Bury the Dead Corpses of Spyro and Cynder,while Elva and Falzar are deeply hurt with the Loss of their son

In the Next Morning,King Blaze and Queen Flora have a Reunion with Dusk and Dawn,to reveal the Dragon Unify Plan,the Good Dragos will be protected and will have a happy life,Dusk and Dawn agrees with this Plan and will Ally every Dragon who will choiches to unity with the Twilight Dragons to some Peace Years.

Five Years Later,the Dragon Unify Plan of King Blaze and Queen Flora manages to be a Big Hit Sucess,when the Other Dragons are Living Peacefully with the Twilight Dragons,Ice Dragons,Fire Dragons,Earth Dragons,Electricity Dragons and Light Dragons,all of the Dragons of the Twilight Realm have a Great Loyalty with King Blaze and Queen Flora but sometimes Flora and Blaze sneak out of the Palace to see the Tombstones of Spyro and Cynder along with the New Dragon Elders,but Lumina and Raven are deeply Hurt with the Loss of Spyro,since Lumina and Raven were the Lost Brother and Sister of Spyro,when Elva and Falzar manages to hide them with some Protection.

Hollow Have Managed to Live in Peace with the New Defense Spells that King Blaze and Queen Flora manages to cast in the Barrier of the Twilight Realm to avoid Darkness to enter Twilight Realm and Since over Time Twilight Realm was getting expanded to make the Life of the Dragons Residing in Twilight Realm easier and Comfortable.

Ten Years Later,King Blaze,Queen Flora,Dawn and the New Dragon Elders were adults,while Dusk died,King Blaze and Queen Flora have decided to Form the Dragon Royal Protect Squad,formed of the New Dragon Elders and Dawn,the Task of the Squad is to ensure there are peace in the Twilight Realm.

King Blaze and Queen Flora have one Son and one Daughter,they decided to name the Son,Spark and the Daughter Rose,since tis Point,all of the Dragon were Living in Peace.


End file.
